


Obsessed

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [27]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Dogmeat was a wanderer no more.





	Obsessed

Most dogs were mutts in the commonwealth nowadays. 

There was a Vault -- somewhere southeast, according to legend -- that had many dogs in it when opened. They thought that maybe Dogmeat was descended from the purebreds there, or maybe he was a mutt that was just lucky enough to look like a dog breed that used to exist. 

Regardless of where he came from, everyone knew about that dog. 

He wandered from place to place, bringing molerats and squirrels and other things that he could catch to settlers that greeted him with head pats instead of potshots. 

He stuck with the Quincy survivors from their escape until, hearing something north, he ran off in the middle of a firefight with Raiders. 

At first, the survivors were pissed and disappointed that the dog would just ditch them like that. He knew what he was doing though when he brought the redhaired woman with tear streaks down her dirty face and trembling hands that could aim a gun like she’d done so for a living. 

(In the decades that follow, the stories of the general don’t mention her shaking hands or her tears. It was a shame, really, that this woman became larger than life; a mythological figure; a goddess.) 

Dogmeat was a wanderer no more after that. 

From the moment he’d run up to her, he stayed by her side without prompting or question. He licked her fingers and nosed at her thigh for treats and pets. When she was out of his line of sight, he whined and howled until she returned to him. He slept at the foot of her bed, he watched with quick eyes as she worked on her power armor or cleaned her guns or built new walls for shacks in settlements. 

She was his and he was hers and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dogmeat!
> 
> I love dogs.
> 
> It's really hard to write things involving Dogmeat!


End file.
